


Attention, Attention.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Domestic lives of the Winchesters. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Law Student Sam, M&M's, M/M, Romance, Sambriel, annoying Gabe is annoying, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn't like not being paid attention to, so he'll do everything it takes to get Sam to put down his work. Even if everything it takes requires wasting perfectly good food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention, Attention.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritual_spud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/gifts).



It was another normal Saturday in the Winchester household.

Dean was at work, and so was Castiel. Dean had finally built up a business from the ground up and was thriving in the way he should've been doing years before all this, and Castiel was finally adjusted enough to living on Earth to be able to socialise on his own, which meant he could have a job to pass his time.

Gabriel was still having a harder time adjusting than Castiel did, even if he had been around Earth a lot longer, and that meant he was left at home to occupy himself during the days while Sam hid with his face in his books. The younger Winchester had finally gone back to school to finish his Law degree, like he'd planned to do before Dean had showed up with the Impala and the crazy idea that Sam would join him on the road again.

It had been years since Sam and Dean had been on a hunt. Dean was forty-two and finally had his mechanic business, Sam was thirty-eight and finally going back to school to finish what he'd started eighteen years before, and Castiel and Gabriel gave up everything they could've had and been given so they could stay with their mortals. Hell, they even gave up their grace so they didn't have to watch the Winchesters die alone.

Dean still had his Impala, because he still loved that car just short of loving it more than he loved Sam and Castiel, and by God did he love those two. He had a soft spot for Gabe too, of course, since the ex-archangel was making his little brother happy. The only difference in the Impala was that there was no longer an arsenal in the trunk. Just boring old trunk space with a few stray things lying around, including a small box of emergency tools, a can of fuel and an old ratty coat and blanket.

It was another normal Saturday, because while Dean and Castiel both worked to pay the bills, Sam was left home trying to study while Gabriel tried to get his attention in any way possible, and being a trickster gave him a long list of options to use against the man.

"Why is your nose still buried in that damn paper? You've gone over it a billion times already!" Gabriel complained, shoving at Sam's arm with his foot. Sam's face was concentrated, and all he did was shuffle further along the couch, just out of reach of Gabriel unless the ex-archangel moved, but he felt far too comfortable to do that and rolled his eyes, making a soft _hmph_ noise as he started to come up with a plan B.

Gabriel was very aware of the small cupboard in the kitchen kept aside specifically for the candy that was in there. There was still a lot of stuff Gabriel hadn't tried yet, but he'd recently found a love for the peanut M&M's that Sam kept bringing home. The younger Winchester would eat through loads of them if he was given the chance, but Dean liked them too, so Dean wouldn't let him eat all of them. It wouldn't stop Gabriel using them as a weapon though.

"Sam, can I have the rest of those M&M's?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure," Sam mumbled flipping over another page and scribbling down a note with the pencil that had been between his teeth. Gabriel huffed again and got up from his spot, padding out into the kitchen to grab the bag of hard-shelled candies. Flopping back down onto the couch, he gladly started to eat his way through the rest of the bag, making a mental note to have someone pick up some more when they did their weekly grocery shopping. They had to do weekly shops because ever since Castiel gave up his grace to be with Dean, his vessel had gained back the hunger that was kept at bay when he was an angel, so now Castiel's eating habits rivalled Dean's, and often enough, there'd be nothing left for Gabriel and Sam to make a decent meal out of.

"Sam, put your damn work away and spend time with me, damn it!" Gabriel said, looking over at the tall man. Sam didn't respond again. "Sam!"

"Busy, Gabe," Sam said, scribbling another couple of notes down, then scribbling something out.

"No you're damn well not!" Gabriel said, leaning over and taking the paper from Sam's hands. "You're always doing this shit. One day wouldn't kill you, y'know."

"Gabriel, please," Sam said, taking the paper back from him when he made no effort to even try to keep it from him. "I have this paper due in a week and you know that."

"One day won't kill you," Gabriel said again, but Sam ignored him, getting back to the paperwork he was doing.

Sam worked through three papers and started reading where he'd left off in one of his text books in the four hours that followed that moment. Gabriel still had some candy left because he'd been too busy trying to find ways to get Sam to pay attention to him. He'd have used the sexual approach, but Sam wasn't a fan of being seduced when he wasn't even close to being in the right mood for it, so Gabriel respected that and crossed off that approach. Another option was to keep stealing Sam's stuff to hide it, but that only made Sam more determined to find work to do and he seemed to often enough just pull work out of nowhere.

In the end, Gabriel considered giving up and just waiting until Sam was ready to put his work away. He flopped back on his end of the couch with the bag of M&M's on his lap again. Sam had shuffled closer to him again, so Gabriel was able to put his feet up on Sam's lap, and Sam had his book resting on Gabriel's ankles. Gabriel knew he could be annoying in this position, but he didn't bother, gaining another idea when he started to eat again. He smirked to himself, throwing a blue candy at Sam. He flinched, but after that, he didn't react. Gabriel kept throwing candies at him, knowing damn well he'd have to clean them up after, but it'd be worth it to make Sam react.

"Sam," he said, throwing another candy. This went on for a surprisingly long time, given that there wasn't much in the way of ammo left in the bottom of the bag.

"Sam." _Throw._ "Sam." _Throw._ "Sam." _Throw._ "Sammy." _Throw._ "Sam." _Throw._ "Samsquatch!" _Throw._

"What, Gabriel?" Sam finally said, his ignorant exterior crumbling as he looked at his boyfriend, the irritated gleam in his eyes being cancelled out by the amused smile painted across his lips. Gabriel grinned in triumph, eating a handful of candy in celebration.

"Pay attention to me, you dick," Gabriel said. "You've been working for hours now and I need the attention. You know how I feel about being ignored."

"That's exactly why I do it, Gabe," Sam said, marking his place in the book and placing it closed on the coffee table. Gabriel's smile widened impossibly larger as he shifted, switching sides of the couch and settling on Sam's lap instead. Sam gave the ex-archangel's lips a light peck, and Gabe made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

"Glad we had this talk, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, eating another few candies, effectively finishing off the bag.

"You realise you're gonna have to clean this mess up before Dean gets back, right?" Sam questioned. "He'll kick your ass for ruining all his hard work with your need for attention."

"I know. But that can wait, even if Dean comes home before I do it," Gabriel said. "I've been trying to get your attention for five and a half hours, Sam."

"I know. And I'm getting better at ignoring your advances, you attention whore," Sam laughed, bringing a smile to Gabriel's lips. Sam's laughter was always a highlight in Gabriel's day. It meant Sam was happy and wasn't hurting in any way. It meant he was carefree and free to do whatever he wanted for a change.

"How do you manage that one?" Gabriel asked, settling himself against Sam's body after depositing the empty bag on the coffee table with Sam's discarded work.

"I've dealt with your attention needs for the better part of, what, nine years now? Even as an angel, you wanted the attention. I've built an immunity to it now," Sam said.

"But you caved when I was throwing food at you," Gabriel pointed out.

"Yeah. Because you were wasting food, you dick," Sam laughed. "And you called me Samsquatch. You know I hate that."

"You really don't," Gabriel snorted. "You think it's adorable, therefore meaning _I_ am adorable."

"Shut up, Gabe, or so help me God-"

"God can't do shit," Gabriel snorted. "Never did shit anyway, aside from repeatedly save Cassie's ass so Dean could tap it."

"You're spending too much time with Ben. He's teaching you way too much slang in his old age," Sam chuckled. "Just keep in mind he brought you back too."

"Because you prayed and prayed until he did," Gabriel said. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, well. Dean got his angel, so why couldn't I have mine?" Sam asked.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Gabriel mused. Sam just shrugged, letting Gabriel pull his face down for a light, loving kiss. And it was in that moment that Gabriel and Sam were both reminded of what they had, and that they'd never regret a thing that lead up to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing that was inspired by my Instagram friend and yeah. Fluff and Sambriel and I regret nothing.


End file.
